Past
by A-yaoi-fangirl
Summary: After defeating Demise, Link found Ghirahim in the Faron Forest... bad summaries is bad... Warning Yaoi, and maybe Mpreg and extreme OOCness inside don't like don't read oh and lemons
1. Unexpected

Link's POV  
Six months have passed since I defeated Demise and saved the whole world from falling into the darkness.

Even though the world is at peace now, I still can't let my guard down when i am down at the surface, i wouldn't know if something or someone will attack me.

I ride my loftwing and travel down the surface with the training sword that i borrowed from the academy. I sometimes travel down here to catch some fresh air and relax when I'm bored back at skyloft, I land on the surface with the sailcloth Zelda gave me st the Flying Ceremony.

Yes I still keep it, I have every item i got during my long and tiring journey I had been trough, except the master sword. I kind of missing Fi she had always been a good companion to me.

I walk around the Faron Woods and enjoy the green and peaceful scenery, I even go and visit the Kikwi and play with them for a while, even though they usually got into trouble like one of them got stuck in a tree hole or another one ran off to far and got attacked by some monster.

I sighed as I try to pull Machi out of the tree hole that he got stuck in, Bucha just stood there and laughed at their clumsiness.

After a while I decided to continue my walk around the woods, I then saw something lying on the ground in the middle of the woods, I got a little closer to check that thing that laying on the ground, to my surprise it's... Ghirahim.


	2. Different

Past Chapter 2 Different

Link stood there watching Ghirahim's unconscious body laying on the ground on the ground peacefully.

"What!? Ghirahim? I thought he is suppose to be dead, what is he doing here?" the skyloftian is now very confused with this situation, Link then put a finger to do a final check to make sure the demon is really alive. "Still breathing...peacefully." Link's thought of bringing the demon back to skyloft. But can the demon be trust? He might burn down skyloft after he wakes up right?

"Hmm..emm" Link jumped a little as Ghirahim moan in his sleep.

"Maybe I shall take him back to skyloft, only me, Zelda and Groose know about his existence..." the skyloftian then trying hard to scoop the demon up without waking him.

Link then piggy back the demon to the bird statue... "Shoot I am carrying him on my back how am I suppose to fly back to the sky..." Link stand there and think for a while. Guess he have to stay here until Ghirahim wakes up "GAHH! LINK WHY ARE YOU SO SOFT? EVEN WITH YOUR OWN ENEMY!" the skyloftian curse in his mind.

"But where shall I put him? I can't let him out in wild, he will get cold...!? OH NO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THIKING MY MIND, HUG HIM TO KEEP HIM WARM GAHHHHHH" Link shake his head in frustration, he then change his mind after he see Ghirahim shaking. The boy then put his arms around the demon's body and try hard not to blush (which he can't) after a while he get used to it and the demon's body is quite... cold.

After a few minute Link fall asleep on the demon.

"Hmm where am I? I feel warm" Ghirahim slowly opened his eyes he squint as the light travel trough is eyes, he then opened his eyes completely to see what make him warm to his surprise, he saw a familiar figure sleeping on him with his arms around his body.

Ghirahim pause for a while taking his time to relies completely, that boy is the skychild.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Link snap his eyes open immediately when he hear the loud screaming, that nearly burst his eardrums, he then remembered that he is sleeping on top of his enemy. He quickly shoot his head up to see a surprise demon in white with a shocked face.

"Skychild what the devil are you doing hugging and sleeping on top of me?" the demon snapped. Link quickly relies that he is still on top of the demon, he let out a surprise yelp and pushed the demon so hard that the demon roll and hit his head at the bird statue.

Ghirahim growled in pain while putting both his hand on the tall building that pop up for his head, "SKYCHILD! What did you do that for HUH? FOR FUN?" the demon snapped.

"I'm sorry" Link apologize with his eye locked at Ghirahim, the demon's widen, so the skychild can talk after all, he had always thought that the boy is mute. "Fine, and what did you want from me child? Kill me?"

Link's heart jumped at the last word. He shook his head and said something that make the demon thought he is dreaming. "I... want to help you" the demon stare at the boy with eyes widen. What? Did he just heard it right? Or he is just in dreamland.

The demon let out a chuckle "Oh skychild did I heard it right? You? Want to help your enemy? Wow that is the most stupidest joke I have ever heard in my entire life." The demon let out another chuckle.

Link just stare at Ghirahim "I'm not kidding I was just taking a walk around the forest when I saw you lying on the ground unconscious" Link swallow as he struggle to say the few last word "I am worry."

There is a long awkward silence between the hero and demon. "Hahaha skychild did you hit your head or something or you are not the skychild I know?" Ghirahim find that really funny, fancy his enemy worry about him.

The hero got a little bit annoyed by the demon now, he let out a heavy sigh and opened his mouth "Did you want to go back to Skyloft with me?" "Skyloft where is that?" "My home." Ghirahim snorted and turn his head away "Why would I follow you?" Link frowned "Then did you have anywhere to go?"

The demon give out a giggle "Its not like I have anywhere else to go since my master is dead..." Link raises his eyebrow he still have one question how did the he survive? After hearing the demon lord said that he decided not to ask about it.

"So are you coming or not? Hurry up the sun is setting my loftwing can't fly at night." Ghirahim roll his eyes why that boy who is his enemy cared for him so much? He had never been cared from his master... he sigh and decided to follow the boy since he is weak now because of he haven't eaten anything for days and had only water, hei demon need to eat to if you guys didn't know.

So he follow what the boy said, the demon then put his arms around the hero tightly, suddenly a strong gust of wind shoot them up the sky with Link holding his sailcloth, the demon then let out a surprise scream and thought that the boy is crazy or something. He closed his eyes just to find that he is on a big crimson bird, so this is a loftwing huh?

The demon lord is surprise to know that there is an isle in the sky. And they landed on a building which is the knight academy once landed the demon lord look around his surrounding it is... peaceful unlike the demon realm.

The hero carefully lead the demon to his room not wanting to be caught by anyone, and then Pipit come from the opposite direction of them he saw the demon and ask Link about him "Who is this? I have never seen him before." Link is letting some sweat not knowing how to explain it to the boy in yellow, the demon then decided to introduce himself "I am Ghirahim and I am from the surface."

Suddenly Pipit's eyes shine and excitedly holding the demon lord's hand and ask how the surface is and all the other stuff "Are you Link's friend?" the demon lord don't really know how to answer it. Link push Pipit away and said that Ghirahim need some rest now since he is tired.

Finale after all of the chaos they are now in Link's room, the hero let out a sigh of relief and tell the demon to stay here while he is out to get something for him.

The door shut and the demon is alone, "hmm so this is the boy's room nothing special." After a few minute of waiting Link come back with some pumpkin soup, some bread and water on the tray, the hero give it to the demon lord with a little blush on his face. "Here take it and eat it." The turn his head away saying that he is not hungry but then his stomach growl "DAMN YOU STOMACH YOU BETRAY ME!" that make the hero laugh a little, fancy seeing a demon like this.

The demon admit defeat and take the tray and drink and eat all the food, It was kind of delicious thought the demon, after finishing it the demon give the tray back to the hero.

The hero then take the tray and leave the demon alone once again.


	3. Why

As Link went back to his room he saw the demon lord fell asleep on his bed just like that. He sighed and sat beside the demon lord "He must be tired..." watching the demon sleeping peacefully like that made the hero sleepy too for some reason. Soon the hero too fell asleep beside the demon.

A few hours later Link woke up and realized that it was already night, one thing was weird for sure because he would usually sleep till Zelda come inside his room and scream at him to wake him up. He then realized another thing the demon lord beside him was gone, and yet one more thing that make him shocked a little, there was a blanket wrapped around him, keeping him warm, Ghirahim did that?

He got up and decided to take a bath, he don't have to worry about the demon since the demon said that he had nowhere to go since his master was dead so he wouldn't go far. The hero walked towards the bathroom, he went inside and took off his clothes.

The hero walk into the bath and into the bathtub, the room soon got pretty steamy. Slowly the steam cleared off and reveal a figure on the other side of the bath, the figure was too thin to be Gaepora, the principle of his knight academy.

After the steam cleared completely the hero nearly let out a surprised scream when a hand quickly covered his mouth, it was that demon lord Ghirahim.

Ghirahim hushed him "Shh, did you want to wake the whole island up?"

Link push the demon's hand away. "Wh-what are you doing here?" the hero asked with his heart beating quickly.

The demon shook his head in amusement, he never expected the hero to react like that.

"Can't you see I am taking a bath of course."

"How did you know that there was a bath here?"

"Easy I was just strolling around and then I found this place. Because there is an ugly old man step out from the door."

Link frowned and try hard to ignore that the demon is beside him bathing with him. Ghirahim let out a smile as he watched Link turn his back away from him.

"Skychild."

"What?"

"You have a very cute sleeping face you know that?"

Link blushed madly at this "I-I'm not cute!" Ghirahim knew that the hero was lying because he saw the hero's body had practically gone red too. There was an awkward silence in the bath, the hero said nothing at all.

A few minutes later the demon got up and quickly snapped his finger and a towel magically appeared and cover his bottom. He stared at Link who still turned his back away from him "Be careful not to bath too long or you will faint in here due to the heat."

The hero kept his silence, he heard door close behind him and let out a sigh of relieve, what was the demon thinking?  
Soon the hero too got up before he would faint from the heat, he wrapped a towel around him and walked toward to where his clothes were. After dressing himself up, and throwing the dirty clothes into the washing basket, he opened the door and left.

He closed the door behind him and slowly went back to his room thinking about the demon's strange behavior, did he really change or he was just pretending to be and have something evil to do?

He sighed and decided to take a walk outside for a while, before that he had to check if the demon is in his room if he was caught they might be in trouble unless Pipit was the one to catch him.

He stopped at his room door and opened it, he peeped inside and no demon lord was in sight, where could he have gone? closing the door slowly he walk to the exit of the academy.

Once outside he feel cold night air blowing trough his hair, he walk to where the waterfall was, and to his surprise from far away he saw Kukiel crying and who was that other person?

Link got closer and realized that it was that demon lord, he ran up to them and took Kukiel away from him "What did you do to her!?" Link screamed at the demon. Ghirahim looked at him with annoyance and let out a sigh "I didn't do anything I have been trying to ask her what happened and she just keep on crying."

"Wahh Batreaux is gone wahh I can't find him anywhere wahh" Kukiel cried

Both the hero and demon looked at Kukiel, Link try to calm her down "Kukiel its ok he might have gone somewhere to do something right?" she sobbed and calmed down a bit "Really?" she said with those innocent eyes of hers.

Link smile and nodded, suddenly there was a voice shouting behind "KUKIEL ARE YOU OK? WHERE ARE YOU I HEARD YOU CRYING!" "BATREAUX IS HERE."

Batreaux ran to the direction of the waterfall, he huffed when he reached out to Kukiel "Kukiel what happened I heard you crying so loud." Kukiel smile and hugged him "I was worried I couldn't find you anywhere! that's why I am crying. IDIOT!"

The friendly demon smiled and hugged her back "I'm very sorry, here." He handed her a present "Happy birthday Kukiel I heard it was today." He said with some blush and a grin on his face.

The little girl grinned in happiness and took the present, she then turned and bowed "I'm sorry Link I didn't mean to cry like that I was just worried about Batreaux and to... erm I've never see him here before, is he your friend Link?"

Link don't really know how to answer that. friends or enemies? "Ehem, he... is not really my friend more like erm..." he try hard to think of a word to describe it he knew he can't say enemies right?

"Is he your lover?" Batreaux said suddenly, the demon lord that is usually calm slipped into surprise and fell into the waterfall while Link stood there with eyes widened and a blush soon emerged on his face "NO! ITS NOT LIKE THAT, YES WE ARE FRIENDS BUT NO MORE THEN THAT." Link quickly said that to avoid anymore misunderstanding, him and his enemy? No way that was going to happen.

Ghirahim coughed as some water had gone into his lungs "Grr the water wet my clothes." the demon cursed in his mind, he stood up from the water "Ahem yes we are just...friends."

Kukiel and Batreaux both smile, they soon wave and said goodbye to both Link and Ghirahim. The hero sighed in relief and turned to the demon giving him a glare "DON'T WONDER AROUND like that anymore. That was a close call."

The demon frowned, he then snapped his fingers to dry himself off with magic, he was about to snap his fingers again to teleport back to Link's room thinking about the consequence of leaving the hero alone here he bet he would storm into the room and shout at him for leaving him alone just like that. Plus he don't want his ear drum to burst.

He put out his hand "You are coming or not?" Link blushed and reached out to hold the demons hand, he know that the demon had teleporting magic that's why he could guess what demon ass going to do. But, he didn't expected the demon to invite him along.

Link give outs a yelp when Ghirahim suddenly pull him close to his chest, the hero blushed even more at this, why? Why was he blushing?

He shut his eyes tightly he heard a snap, in seconds he opened his eyes and saw that he was now in his own room.

"Are you going to let me go now or did you want to hug me like a baby?" Link yelped and pushed Ghirahim away yet again but this time he gained his balance, "Skychild quit pushing me will you, I don't want that building on my head again."

"Jeez I'm sorry ok this is what I do when I am surprised, I guess... gah I want to sleep already goodnight!" he stormed to his bed and lied down trying hard to hide his blushing face at the same time.

Suddenly there was something warm coming from his back, he gulped and turned around and was surprised to see the demon laying beside him, he tried hard not to scream so they just stared at each other.

The demon stared at the hero with his beautiful black eyes making the hero blush more, the demon let out a chuckle "Aren't you going to ask?" "Ask what?" "Why am I sleeping with you in the same bed." "Just go to sleep I'm tired!"

The hero snorted and turned away from the demon immediately with a little blush still on his face. Why was he blushing? his heart was even pounding hard. Not long after that the hero finally fell asleep as well while the demon was long asleep.

* * *

Ok here is A-yaoi-fangirl thank you for reading this was originally post on my DevianArt account I only post it here for fun review is very welcome, no flame


	4. Caught

Link slowly opened his eyes, he felt tired since he didn't sleep well last night. He was about to sleep again when the door swung open with a very angry Zelda standing before the door. "Link... JUST WAKE UP ALREADY!" the hero immediately jumps up to the loud voice of Zelda yelling him like an alarm clock.

"Did you have any idea what time is it now Link? Its freaking afternoon!" the hero shook his head and came to realize that... Oh shoot Ghirahim was sleeping beside him. He quickly turn his to see if the demon was there to his relief he wasn't.

He yawned and look up at his best friend staring at him with angry eyes, "Sorry Zelda I didn't have a good sleep last night." "And why is that? Did you have a nightmare?" "No... nothing just that I didn't really sleep well last night."

He put his hand on his forehead and let out a sigh, Zelda looked at him with worry "Link are you sure you are ok?" the hero give her a smile and nodded his head. "Then I will just let you sleep as long as you want for today, or do you just want me to bring breakfast, or should I say lunch?" the hero giggled at the comment his friend made "Guess you can bring me something to eat then."

Zelda smiled and about to leave when she noticed that there was a tray of food at her friend's table "Well guess someone already bought some for you." Link's eyes widened and looked at the tray of food on his table, well he hadn't seen it but he thought he knew who is the one that put it there... Ghirahim.

Damn why was he so soft to him, and where the hell was he now. Zelda then left and Link got up, he walk towards the tray of food on his table, he was nervous that the demon might put some poison in there or something.

He then saw a note writing there, it said

"Heh good morning skychild or maybe good afternoon, don't worry I didn't put poison in it. Oh and if you want to find me I can be found at the waterfall cave."

by the fabulous demon lord Ghirahim

"Hmmp its not like I am going to worry about him or something." before he put the note the note down he saw other words saying "P.S Why was your face red yesterday?"

The hero blush madly upon seeing this, so the demon knew after all. He closed the note and sat down in his chair. He slowly inspected the food in front of him, he took a little spoonful and tasted it to see if it made him sick.

The food was still warm, just how much magic did that demon have? And it tasted great too unlike the old pumpkin soup he drank. Plus he felt fine, guess that demon really didn't poison it after all.

After he finished it he took it to the cafeteria and put it into the dish bucket. The hero turned around and surprised that Henya standing before him. "Good afternoon, Henya." he said with a awkward smile, Henya laugh and tell Link something that made him think he his dreaming "Hahaha he is so sweet, he helped me with the dishes and he even cooked and told me to get some rest since I am old now. I appreciated his help though, my back has been hurting me for sometime now."

Link listened with great surprise, seriously was this just a dream or his enemy just playing with his mind.

He then waved goodbye and run off to the waterfall.  
As usual there was a bunch of ladies talking there at the bridge, seriously why were they always taking there?

He was about to use the other way when "Then he helped me pick up the fruits I dropped and process to that cave over the waterfall."

"Oh dear, isn't the cave full of monster right is he going to be alright by himself?" said the other lady.

"I tried to stop him but he said he will be fine and off he went to the cave. But, I bet he will be fine with the white hair and some covering his left eye and ear plus he look like a knight too me. Even with the weird cloths he is wearing, oh how I wish my daughter will marry him." she said with pride.

Link stood there this is twice already that he heard that Ghirahim is doing good things.

He quickly rushed to the waterfall cave, he demand an explanation about what was going on with him.

The hero took a deep breath and walked into the cave bracing himself for an attack from Kees or Chuchu, he kept on walking and walking but still no sign of enemy. One more thing he couldn't seem to find was Ghirahim.

Finally he found the exit to the lower part of the waterfall where his loftwing got lock up by Groose and his lackeys.

He felt that his loftwing was really close by, could it be that...

Shaking his head and not to think of the crazy stuff, he walk to the exit. His eyes widened at what was in front of him now, Ghirahim is stroking his loftwing and his loftwing seemed to like him very much.

Ghirahim flinched and turn quickly to see who is standing behind him "Oh it's just you." he turned around again and continued to stroke the crimson loftwing.

Link narrowed his eyes, did that demon put on a curse on everyone or something?

"What a beautiful bird you have here, what its name?" Ghirahim asked with a smile.

"I haven't really given it a name...yet."

Ghirahim shook his head and stared at the loftwing with pity eyes "Oh poor thing, you don't have a name what an awful master you have there."

Link knew that the demon said this just to piss him off "Its not like I don't want to give it a name, I just don't know what to give it."

"How about Karmesin?"

"Karmesin? Fine I guess."

Link's loftwings now named Karmesin squawked out happily that he finally had a name given to him. Even though it don't know what it mean.

It then flapped it's wings and flew away leaving them alone. Ghirahim crossed his arms and stared up the sky. Link stood there looking at him as if he was a clown or something.

"What are you planning?" Link finally broke the silence, Ghirahim turned around and looked at the hero with great amusement, he let out a chuckle "Well little hero, what are you saying, does it look like I am planning anything?"

"If you did, spit it out before I do anything."

"Well I have nothing planned you know, why do you think I'm like that?"

"Because you act too nice to the people around here."

The demon sighed and walked to the hero and leaned near the his ears, and whispered "So does that mean that you rather have me being evil then good?"

Link was frozen where he stood and the demon was so close to him "N-no, it's not like that, I mean you suddenly being nice is weird." he could even feel his breath being harder and his face turning red. Damn what the hell is wrong with him, he shut his eyes tight hoping the demon would back away soon.

Suddenly a hand is placed on his forehead. He quickly opened his eyes and was surprised that the demon was looking at him with a pair of nearly emotional eyes "Are you sure, you are ok?"

Link frowned and slapped the demon's hand away before he fainted from being too embarrassed and said that he was just fine.

As he turned to walk away Ghirahim caught a hold of his hand and spun him around to make eye contact with him. "Seriously, you don't look fine to me, your face is very red like a bomb was about to explode."

"I said I'm fine ok? Now let go." he struggled to break free from the demon's hand. The demon let go and Link immediately fell to the grounds, he got up and rubbed his nose to ease the pain.

"Fine, if you say so." Link furrowed his eyebrows "Ghirahim..."

"What?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Spit it out."

"How did you survive? I mean I saw you got scattered away."

Ghirahim's eyes widened hearing this like he remembered something bad, he smiled and replied "Guess the goddess revived me and at the same time healed my mental state and purified my heart." In fact he didn't even know what was going on with himself.

Link thought he had said something awful to his enemy, so he apologized and turned around to walk away. His enemy just stood there and watched him leave.

The hero returned to his room and lay himself on his bed, he buried his face in the pillow and screamed loudly.

Suddenly he heard a laugh, he quickly shot is head up to see Ghirahim standing holding his stomach and laughing.

"Wahahaha what a sight coming from a hero..." he said while wiping his tears.

The other just stared at him with his mouth open, oh snap he just let his enemy see him like that. He didn't even know what he did that for.

"It's that... I just well I..." he couldn't really think of anything to say right now.

The demon just smiled and walked over to him and pushed him down on bed.

With the demon on top of him he once again blushed this time even his ear was red. 'Just what are this feelings?' thought the hero in his mind.

Ghirahim just stared at the hero below him, why he didn't put up a fight or...

He smirked and leaned his face closer to the hero's face, the hero shut his eyes tight. Why couldn't his body move and put up a fight.

Their lips got closer and closer, the demon let out a chuckle and got up. Link snap his eyes open "What the..."

"What are you thinking in your mind huh? I was just joking. I was expecting you to put up a fight, guess I was wrong."

Link sit on his bed with the blush still on his face, what was happening to him he did want to put up a fight but he was frozen there. What were these feelings lurking inside him.

He just about to speak up when Zelda came in, she stood there eyes widen suddenly she screamed. Ghirahim just plugged his ear with his finger and let the wind of the scream blow.

A book flew at him and he dodged it easily, he turned to see an angry maiden armed with two more books, one both her hands. She lookd at him angrily and asked "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE WITH LINK I HIS ROOM?" she threw the book "GET OUT!"

Link quickly got up and tried to stop his best friend from creating more chaos. She kept on throwing random things at Ghirahim. Of course he easily dodged them.

"ZELDA! CALM DOWN!" Link just screamed.

She took a few deep breaths and calmed down. She turned to Link with a questioning look. He don't really know how to explain it to her, luckily Ghirahim explained it to the maiden even though she looked as if she didn't believe it.

"Jeez he is the one that brought me here for no reason." Zelda narrowed her eyes and turned to Link "Link is what he said true?" he just nodded. She huffed out loud as if she is about to faint. Sighing, she turned to leave.

Meanwhile Groose and the others rushed to the room to see what happened. They stopped at the door just when Zelda opened it.

"Zelda what's wrong? Why did you scream like that."

"Nothing just being frustrated." Everyone didn't expect her to be like that, she rarely acted like that.

Groose opened the door to see who is in it. His mouth gasp open because standing in that room was the demon that nearly got Zelda killed.

"Wh-wha-what are you doing here?! Are going to kidnap Zelda and suck her soul again?" he said pointing at Ghirahim.

Everyone gasped and looked at him. While Link didn't know what to say to them. Ghirahim just sighed and shook his head, he turn to the terrified Groose "If I am here for her why don't I just take her and leave? Plus your little hero is here right?"

Link got up and excuse them to close the door. "But..." "Groose please..." Groose sighed as he slowly close the door and at the same time warned Ghirahim about touching Zelda. After the door closed, Link felt as if his legs had turned into jelly and collapsed to the floor, now how was he going to explain everything to them.

This was the worst day of his life.

* * *

What? no reviews for me at all? :3


	5. Trust

Link tells Ghirahim to stay in his room till he came back. Shutting the door behind him he ran and tried to find Zelda, he had to find her.

He run outside and stumbled across Horwell, he waved his hands to get his attention. Horwell noticed and rushed over to Link. The hero take a few deep breaths from all the running, and asked Horwell if he had seen Zelda anywhere.

The professor think for a while and remembered "Oh I think I just saw her storm past me and she leaped off the edge and ride her loftwing, I wonder what's wrong with her she rarely act like this."

Link thanked his professor and quickly jumped off the edge and called Karmesin.

The crimson bird came and fetched his master and flew out.

The hero scanned trough the sky for a sign of Zelda's blue bird. He looked and looked but still nothing. She must have dropped off into one of the circles.

But he knew which one. Flying and landing in Faron Woods he started searching for her. Where could she be? she might have been anywhere around the forest.

Meanwhile Zelda was at the temple still in a bad mood. Why did Link bring the enemy back to Skyloft? she was still mad about what the demon had done to her.

She sighed heavily and sat down at the stairs, she really needed some peace and quiet too think and to calm down.

Was Link under one of his spell or something? She shook her head, no he couldn't be, her friend wouldn't easily fall for that trap.

After a few minutes passed so she got up and walked out of the temple. She needed to watch out for that demon, the spirit maiden still don't trust him yet.

Back at the hero, he is making his way to the temple. He need to explain everything clearly to Zelda.

Then he run into Bucha, he stop and ask if he had seen Zelda anywhere.

"Hmm that girl huh, she just went to the temple and I don't think you shall brother her. She let out quite a lot of killing aura."

"Oh no, this is all my fault."

"What happened?"

"I sort of... did something stupid."

"Oh, then you should hurry up and apologize to her, Kwii."

"Alright, thanks a lot Bucha."

The hero waved goodbye and rushed to the temple. Fortunately he knew the quick way to get there.

At Zelda's location she encounter an old enemy Deku Baba.  
She tried to doge it the moment it attacked but it was too late, the plant already caught her. The Deku Baba then injected some of its poison into the maiden, she yelped in pain and tried hard to break free from it. But her struggle was in vain, the pain increased. The poison slowly flowed trough her veins.

She thought that she is done for, but the Deku Baba suddenly got cut into half. The maiden fell to the floor gasping and tried hard to fight the pain at same time staying conscious.

The maiden slowly stood up to see who saved her but then she collapsed again. An arm reached out an caught her before she collapsed to the floor.

Slowly she open her eyes and to her surprise her saver was, Ghirahim.

"Ghi-Ghirahim!?"

"Yes me lady?" the demon asked politely.

"Wha- ah- what did you want?" She asked in a low voice.

"Save you maybe?"

"YOU ARE THE ONE THAT'S PROBABLY SETTING THIS TRAP! NOW LET ME- gahh" Zelda groaned in pain, she screamed too loud.

The demon sighed and try to remain calm, humans.

"So this is how you repay the one that just saved you from becoming plant food?"

Zelda glared at him.

Ghirahim sighed again and slowly lowered the maiden down and placed his hand on Zelda's wound. She gasped and tried to struggle but the demon hushed her "I am trying to heal you, you idiot. Or else the poison will spread to your whole body and you will die."

Listening to this she stopped struggling and let the demon heal her. Ghirahim closed his eyes and chanted some words that Zelda didn't get.

The wound glowed green and something formed into a ball like shape.

"It was the poison, I am removing it from your body."

After some time nothing more come out from her wound. He threw that thing aside, when it landed on the ground, all the grass turned black and loud sizzling sound was heard. Zelda saw it and gulped. The demon giggled at the sight below him.

He placed his hand on the wound again and close his eyes. The wound glow again but this time in yellow. It closed up after some time.

Before she could say anything, Ghirahim place his finger on her forehead and flash. The maiden fell asleep.

The demon stood up while carrying Zelda bridal style. He noticed there was something moving around the bushes, he then relized that it was the Skychild.

Link came out from the bushes not looking very happy, he glared at his enemy.  
"You, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!"

The demon then relized that the maiden he was carrying had, torn cloths from the attack. Alright now the Skychild had misunderstood him.

"Now, now Skychild, this is not what you think it is."

"THEN EXPLAIN WHY HER CLOTHS IS IN THAT STATE!" He yell with a blush on his face. He must be thinking about something inappropriate.

"Jeez quit yelling I have taken enough of her yelling moments ago." Now that made Link's misunderstanding even worse then ever.

"Yo-you."

"She got attack by a Deku Baba and I healed her is that clear?" Ghirahim replie quickly before the Skychild started yelling again.

Link just stood there and take a few deep breatsh. "Alright fine now, we have to bring her back to skyloft and fast!"

Ghirahim chuckle "Oh well no need to worry I have taken out the poison and healed her wounds already. She will be fine." The skyoftian was still glaring at him with angry eyes "You...really didn't do anything to her right?" Ghirahim just rolled his eyes, what else should he say to make that stubborn skychild to understand.

"OK! Fine I believe you." Link said with haste.

"Glad to hear that, come hold on to me. I will teleport us back to your little floating rock, what is the name again? Skyloft?"

The hero walked towards the demon and held on to him. He closed his eyes then he heard a snap. And there they were, safe and sound back at skyloft.

Ghirahim looked around like he was trying to find something, Link noticed this and asked him what he is looking for. The demon turned to him and tell him that he was looking for Zelda's home. He told him that her home is in the knight academy.

They walk towards it, while Link looked at his friend with worries. Was she really ok? Thought the hero in his mind. "I'm always too late, if I found her earlier I would have prevented this. I always fail her." he said with some tears coming out of his eyes.

"Its not your all your fault, you know that?" Ghirahim said he had tried to not care but he fail and end up comforting his enemy.

The hero looked up and smiled a little, even thought he didn't want to say it he still did "Thank you, Ghirahim." the demon flinched when he heard it. He just closed his eyes and smiled. Guess he really had changed, huh.

Suddenly they heard someone shout from the front. It was Gaepora and he looked very worrie.

"What happened to her?" He asked in very nervous tune.

"She got attacked back at the surface, but she is fine now so don't worry." Link replied.

"Come on bring her to her room and let her rest, oh Zelda."

They then arrived at Zelda's bedroom. Ghirahim lied her down on her bed and did some check ups on her. While Gaepora talked to Link outside her room.

"Link who is that man?"

"Well... he is the one that saved Zelda."

"Oh the I must thank him, I don't want to lose my daughter again. I have been worried enough when she was swept away by the tornado."

The door swung open and out came Ghirahim. He looked up "What?" Gaepora held out his hand "Thank you for saving Zelda my daughter." Ghirahim just pushed his hand away and said that it was nothing and walk down the hall.

"Is he always like that?"

"Yes kind of."

Link excused himself and caught up to Ghirahim. Gaepora walked into Zelda's room to take care of her.

Where did he go? The hero looked around and no sign of the demon. "Looking for me Skychild?" a voice come from behind him, he yelped and wanted to turn around but he lost his balanced and fell to the floor bringing Ghirahim with him. They both fell and Ghirahim ended up on top and they are in a very awkward position. They stared at each other, Link could feel his heart beating fast and body going a little bit hot. He just didn't know why his body froze like that.

Suddenly Karane and Owlen were walking by talking about homework. Both of them stopped dead at their tracks by the sight before them, the two males quickly looked up at them with widen eyes.

"Erm did we inturrupt... something?" Karane said in an awkward voice.

Link got up and pushed Ghirahim aside "No this, this was an accident!" he replied quickly.

"Oh an 'accident' huh?" Owlen said with a perverted tune and a smirk with some blush on his face.

"AHH PROFESSOR! ITS REALLY NOT WHAT YOU THINK IT IS!" Link screamed at top of his lungs with blush still on his face.

Meanwhile the demon was still processing what feeling he felt just now.

After taking a while to explain everything, both the knight and professor excused themselves to continue their talk.

The hero sighed and turned his attention back at the demon. " WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ME EXPLAIN!"

"Ah ah why would I?" The demon chuckled and continued walking.

"Hey! Wait up."

Meanwhile back at Zelda.

She slowly opened her eyes, and blinked a few times. She heard her door open and in came her father. He noticed that his daughter was finally awake and quickly walked over to her.

"Oh Zelda you're finally awake, I was so worried."

Zelda slowly sat up and let out a whimper because of her previous injuries, even though it was healed now she could still feel some pain.

"Father, who brought me here?" She asked weakly.

"Hmm Link and the other person I believe his name is Ghirahim. I heard from Link that he is the one that saved you."

She flinched when she heard that name, she opened her mouth to say something but closed it again. Gaepora then gave her some red potion and some soup for her.

After he left, Zelda stood up. She had felt better after taking some potion and drank some soup. The maiden opened the door and peeked out to make sure her father is not around. Confirmed that no one is around and snuk out to find that demon and to tell him something.

Meanwhile Link and Ghirahim were at the bazaar, Ghirahim was the one that wanted to visit so Link just brought him there and warned him not to cause chaos or anything else.

They entered the bazaar and Ghirahim was amazed at the atmosphere that it had. First off they stopped by the potion store to meet Luv and Bertie.

"Hello there Link welcome, what can I do for you today." Luv greeted with a cheerful tune.

"Well nothing just stopping by."

"Oh and who is this handsome guy behind you?"

Link felt like he was going to puke, hearing her exclaim about his enemy being handsome. But it made Ghirahim happy though. He smiled and bowed "My name is Ghirahim."

"Oh I have never seen you here before guess you are not from around here right?"

"Yes I am from what you sky people call the surface." He replied with his usual flamboyant tune.

"WOW! So how did you know Link?"

"Long story."

"Oh well, you don't need to tell." she smiled.

Their baby suddenly cried loudly from Bertie's back. The owner looked at her husband angrily, "Bertie did you forget to feed him?" She asked with an angry tune. "I have fed him, a few minutes ago." he replied while trying to calm his child.

"Come on let me try." taking the baby from her husband's back she trie to calm her baby down but still failed.

"Give him to me." Ghirahim said with some annoyance in his tune.

Link was about to complain but his enemy already grabbed the baby.

"Shh don't worry little one it was just a dream, its ok now." he whispered to the baby while patting his back.

Miracles happened and the baby stopped crying, he look up at Ghirahim and laughed. Link was amazed by this scene he didn't know Ghirahim was that gentle when it comes to kids. The baby suddenly reach out his hand and pull Ghirahim's earring, "OUCH! Let go of my earring!" he snapped while trying to pull the baby away.

Without wasting anytime Link grabbed the baby and give it back to Luv. She laughed and take the baby "Hahaha I think he likes you there erm." "Ghirahim."

At the other hand Link is trying hard to hold his laughter. He waved goodbye and they left. "I didn't-" "DON'T even start it and no it's not because I like crying baby."

They visited other store and meet up with Sparrot then Rupin that Ghirahim thinking both of them as weirdos.

A squeal was heard when they went past the storage corner it was Peatrice getting excited when she saws Link. They got close and she waved "Hello darling what can I do for you today?" she said with a sweet voice following with a giggle.

"Its nothing Peatrice just stopping by."

"Kyaa my darling stopped by just to meet me? Oh did you miss me or something hmm?"

"Erm actually I-" he then got cut off by Ghirahim's chuckle "Hoohoo what a nice girlfriend you have there Link." he said with a smirk on his face.

"Kyaa darling don't just go off and tell everybody about our relationship." she said while covering her blushing face.

The hero just laughed nervously.

After the visit they went out, there were awkward silent around Link but not for Ghirahim himself.

"You know what skychild, you are a really greedy child." he said with an insulting smile on his face.

"Wh-what do you mean by that?" the hero furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well you already have that maiden and then you are secretly dating another," he shake his head in disbelieve "really is very greedy."

"Its not like that because it was hard to reject her when she is that happy! That's why, I don't really want to hurt her feelings." The hero lowered his head.

"But wouldn't she be even sadder when she knows about the truth?"

"I...I know."

"Fine lets not talk about this anymore and I am tired."

"Where are you going to sleep tonight?"

The demon smirked and showed a isn't-it-obvious face. Link's face went red with frustration and embarrassment at the same time "NO! THAT WON'T HAPPENED,EVER!"

"Oh well skychild it had happened before alright, remember last night?"

"GAH! Fine you can sleep in my room tonight but not on my BED! You get me?"

"Erm, no."

The hero had enough and stormed back to the academy. Back at his room he threw the mattress and pillow he just borrowed from the academy on to the floor and arrange it nicely after that.

At night he was grateful that he didn't have to see that demon at dinner time, after dinner he went back to his room just to see Ghirahim again sitting on his bed with his hand on his chin and elbow on his leg. Link just sigh and rolled his eyes and proceed to his new bed.

The demon watched in amusement as the skyloftian tucked into his bed breathing heavily.

"You know what skychild, you can share the same bed with me if you don't mind."

"If I didn't mind why am I sleeping here on the floor for?"

Suddenly the hero felt that he is being forcefully turned around and before he know it he is face to face with that demon.

"Tell me skychild do you still think that I'm your enemy?"

The hero's eyes widened, come to think of it he don't really know what he thought of Ghirahim these past few days. He gulped and replied nervously "I don't know."

"Then why are you always so nervous when I got near you? Like this." he lowered his face and closer to the hero under him. Link felt like his heart was going to jump out of his body soon, it was pounding very so very hard that he could feel his rib cage hurting.

"St-stop le-let me go." he said while trying to push Ghirahim away, he felt his breath is becoming harder. The demon sighed and moved his face away from the skyoftian. Before he got up he kiss Link on his forehead which shocked Link.

"Good night skychild."

"I HOPE YOU HAVE NIGHTMARE!" he replied covering his face with the blanket. Ghirahim the went back on to Link's bed and lied down. A few minutes passed and Link fell asleep. The demon smiled and snapped his fingers to teleport to the lake and sat down on the soft grass.

He then heard some rustling and there came Zelda with her arm crossed.

"Oh hello maiden, what business do you have with me?"

Zelda sighed and sat down beside the demon, keeping her distance. She looked down on the grass and mumbled something she was meant to tell the demon. Taking a few deep breaths she looked at the him, the demon looked back at her with his eyebrow raised, "I have something to tell you Ghirahim."

"What is it?"

"Thank you, for saving me back there, I owe you one."

"Your welcome, maiden."

"And I will give you my trust. But only a little bit I won't give you my full trust unless I know that you really have turn over a new leaf."

Ghirahim just rolled his eyes "Ok, fine and are your injuries alright?"

"I am pretty much fine now."

"Jeez I can't believe you are that ugly old man's daughter you must look more like your mother then him."

"Hey don't call my father ugly alright, he is like a mayor here."

"Hmmp like I care."

"Alright," she said getting up and rubing off the dirt from her clothes "I shall get going now, bye."

"Bye then." he then continue to enjoy this peaceful night under the moon, humming a lullaby he is familiar with.


	6. Partners

Its morning and like usual, Link is still sleeping and unfortunately, he has class today. Zelda slowly opens the door and steps into the sleeping knight's room. She crosses her arms and says in a dangerously soft voice, "Link, you better wake up now or else YOU WILL BE LATE FOR CLASS!" Her childhood friend immediately jumps out of the bed.

"Z-Zelda?!" Link asks in surprise.

"Get up Link! It's time to get ready for class!" Zelda says, her arms still crossed.

The hero asks his childhood friend to go out so that he could change. There was no way that he was going to change in front of Zelda.

Rushing out right after he finished changing, Link has breakfast before he rushes to his class, afraid that he will be late.

When he reaches the entrance of the class room, he takes a few deep breath and shoots his head up to see if his teacher is in. And fortunately, he was not. He sighs in relief and walks towards his table. He take his seat and Pipit greets him with a smile. Chuckling, he asks "Did Zelda wake you up again?"Link flushes in embarrassment and nods. Pipit laughs. "Jeez Link, you know that Zelda is not your mother, right?" he jokes. "Of course I know that." Link says, looking down at his feet. "Well I am surprised that you are here two minutes early which is rare for you." Pipit says teasingly. The hero just ignores what his brown-haired friend said and takes out his book. Sometime later, the professor come in and class starts out like usual. Lunch break bell rings sometime laterand they all go to the cafeteria for lunch. Link sighs as he walks into the cafeteria and takes a tray of food ready for him. He walks towards his friends and sits down with them. Just as he starts to sip some of his pumpkin soup, a soft voice whispers softly into his ear, "Boo."

Link chokes and coughs out some of his soup before he turns around and sees a smirking Ghirahim. He grits his teeth and glares at the Demon Lord like he is about to kill him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" Link snaps. "Well to see how you would react," Ghirahim answers. Link turns his head away and shrugs, trying to ignore him. Suddenly, Karane giggles and turns to Ghirahim. "Hey what's your name?" She asks in a cheerful tone. "Ghirahim." "Ghirahim huh? Are you Link's friend or his _boyfriend_?" Karane asks with a small smirk. Link blushes and shakes his head rapidly. "How can I be his boyfriend?! I am not his boyfriend at all."Ghirahim smiles and shake his head before replying, "Well Skychild, you wouldn't know, right?" Everyone gasps and start whispering while Link's eyes went wide. He tries to collect his thoughts. The Demon Lord turns around just in time to face an upset Groose, who is glaring at him. Ghirahim hums and smirks before asking, "What did you want, ugly pompadour?" "WHAT DID YOU SAY?! Nobody insults my beautiful hair, you tasteless demon!" Groose shouts while holding his hair.Ghirahim growls. "What? Me, tasteless? I am several times better than you and your stupid hair style that makes me want to puke." They glare at each other for a few more seconds. Before Link can say anything, Zelda comes up and knocks the both of them on the head with her fist. Both males cry out in mild pain and clutch their heads before glaring at Zelda. "This is what you get for fighting." She says with her arms crossed. "Zelda, stay away from him!" Groose exclaims, placing himself in front of Zelda.The Demon Lord hisses and rubs his head but he said nothing. Zelda sighs and puts her hands on Groose's shoulder. "It's okay Groose. He won't do anything because he's saved me before."Groose's mouth went wide and looks back at Ghirahim, unable to say anything for a moment. "He saved you? When? Are you sure you are not dreaming, Zelda?"She nods her head. "I'm sure Groose. Ghirahim saved me." Silence went on, and Groose just walks away without a word. Link sighs and sits back down at his table while Ghirahim rolls his eyes and snaps his finger to teleport out of the room. Zelda chases after Groose just to make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid. Pipit coughs awkwardly and turns his attention to Link. "Link," he begins. "Did I just hear that he is a demon?"

Link nods his head slowly, trying not to stare into his friend's eyes. Pipit just sighs. "It's okay if he didn't do anything bad, right? Just forget about it okay? Let's finished eating. Class is going to start soon," Link says.

*Meanwhile with Ghirahim* Ghirahim sighs and walks around aimlessly. Suddenly, he finds himself looking down at a purring Remlit. He hisses and wants to kick it off, but something stops him from doing so. He clenches his hand into a fist before he bends down and picks up the Remlit. "What did you want? I have nothing for you." The Remlit mews and locks its eyes on Ghirahim's shiny earring before making a jump onto his head. Ghirahim screams and tries to yank it off, but it tangles its claws in his hair, thus mess it up. Suddenly it was pulled out of his hair from behind the Demon Lord and he turns around to see a girl smiling and rocking the Remlit.She giggles and looks down at it "Guess it likes you. huh?" "You call that' liking me'? How is that liking me when it messes up my hair?" She giggles again and moves her face towards to his own. "Hmm," She hums "You don't look like you are from here. So, who are you?" Ghirahim stays silent. She smiles and says, "It's okay. How rude of me. I am Orielle. And you are?" "...Ghirahim," the Demon Lord replies. "Ghirahim... strange name you have there. Well it doesn't matter, nice to meet you anyway." The Remlit mews again before jumping out of her hand and rubs itself on Ghirahim's boots. The Demon Lord flinches while Orielle smiles. "Well I guess it has chosen you as its master.""What me?" Ghirahim asks incredulously.She nods and says, "Some Remlits choose their own master and once they have, they stick to them for a while because mostly they will roam around themselves otherwise." He looks down at the Remlit that stares back at with its cute eyes. He sighs and look back Orielle "I have to name him, am I right?"She nods. "Then I shall call you Treu. Is that okay with you, fur ball?" the Remlit mews happily in approval. Suddenly there is an shout coming from behind them "ORIELLE!"They turn around and see an angry Parrow walking towards them. Orielle quickly runs to her brother. Ghirahim stands there and watches as they talk. Parrow seems to be upset about something. After a while, Parrow looks over to Ghirahim and approaches him with an upset face. "Hey you," Parrow points at him. "Don't even think about taking my little sister's heart like that."

Ghirahim furrow his eyes and turns to him. "Don't worry, I am not interested in your little sister one bit. We just meet." Orielle pulls her brother away, saying, "Brother, don't do anything to embarrass me! We just meet. Jeez, you don't have to be so protective." She then smiles at Ghirahim and waves while pulling her brother by the collar. The Demon Lord sighs and continues to walk, with Treu following him. He looks back and picks it up. "Why are you following me? I thought you're only supposed to stick with your new master for a while." Treu just mews and reachs for Ghirahim with its paws. Ghirahim sighs and puts it back down before continuing his walk with his new pet walking beside him. *With Groose and Zelda* Groose huffs as he sits himself on his bed. A few moments later, he hears a door opening sound. Looking up, he sees that it is Zelda. She smiles and bends down to face Groose. All that he can do is blush and take a few deep breaths before he looks back. "Zelda... I...," Groose trails off. The maiden smiles wider and place her finger on his lips "Groose," She starts, "I know what you are going to say, alright. But I am sure that it he won't do anything."Groose slowly takes Zelda's hand away "But how can you know?" he asks with a worried tune. "It's because he saved me yesterday... I hate to say this, but I sort of owe him. If he hadn't come and saved me, I wouldn't be here today." "Bu-but just how he..." he trails off, not sure what he wants to say.

Zelda smiles and explains everything that happened yesterday, on how she was mad at Link. Groose sighs after hearing her story "So, you only give him a bit of your trust?"She nods. "Well guess I will just keep an eye on him. I still don't trust him that much. And I'm sorry about what happened at the cafeteria... I think I acted like that because of when I was down at the Surface, I saw Link go on a dangerous journey to save you and it makes me feel useless and I-" he was suddenly cut off by Zelda's finger on his lips. The maiden shakes her head slowly. "It's okay Groose, it's the past. Now everything is back to normal, right? And you are not useless, you have helped enough."He feels like his tears are threatening to fall right out of his eyes. Unable to hold them back any longer, Groose sobs and can't help but give Zelda a tight hug. Zelda yelps but she hugs back and strokes his hair like a mother would to her child. Everything went slow and well. *Back with Link" Link is tapping his feet nervously while he stares up at the cock, waiting for school to end. Owlan notices that and asks Link if anything is wrong. The hero jolts and shakes his head rapidly. The professor then smirks and jokes about whether he is worried about his boyfriend. Of course everyone starts to giggle and laugh while Link shouts about Ghirahim not being his boyfriend. After the bell rings, Link hurries up and run out of the academy hoping to finds the demon soon. He asks almost everyone if they had seen Ghirahim anywhere. One thing he didn't know is why would he be so nervous about him anyway. Maybe it is because of he is an enemy or something. But he shakes his head and continues running, only to accidentally run into Orielle. Link starts to apologize when she laughs and tells him how she meet Ghirahim, pointing in the direction that the Demon Lord just went. _ "__Well it seems like the waterfall is his favorite place,"_ Link thinks to himself. "Thank you Orielle," Link says and he runs off. Not wanting to believe that a Remlit actually likes that bastard. He arrives at the waterfall and proceeds into the cave, knowing exactly where to go. A few minutes later, he finds himself at the place where his Loftwing had been imprisoned before. There, he sees Ghirahim sitting there, stroking Treu's fur. The Remlit suddenly sits up, wiggling its ear. The demon sighs and looks up. "What is it that you want, Skychild?" Link shrugs and sits beside Ghirahim, keeping his distance. Silence falls between them, the exception being Treu's purring noise, Link glances at the Demon Lord, who didn't pay any attention to him."Well, why did you come here for anyway?" Link asks.

Ghirahim can't help but chuckle. "I like it here because it was quiet. Until you came, of course." The hero huffs and wrings his hands together in his lap. "Are you mad about what happened earlier?" "Why would I be mad? He is just an idiot with an ugly hair style that makes me mad," Ghirahim says simply. The hero can't help but chuckle at his joke. "Hey, what's his name? The Remlit that you met?""Treu," the Demon Lord answers simply. He smiles and gets up suddenly. "Want to go down to the surface?" Ghirahim asks.

Link raises his eyebrow at his offer, asking him why. "No reason. I guess I just want to go back down there." The hero can't help but agree with his offer and Ghirahim takes his hand and snaps his fingers, transporting them to the Surface while leaving Treu behind. Once they are on the Surface, they walk around. Neither of them say a word as they walk through the forest. Upon reaching the temple, neither even knew that they had arrived at the sacred temple without suffering any attacks what so ever. Ghirahim looks up at the Goddess statue and hisses before turning away from it. Suddenly there is a strong gust of wind blowing and both Ghirahim and Link cover their face from the strong wind. Soon after the wind settles, they open their eyes and gasp at what they see next. A black colored Loft wing with an X marking on its forehead and a little bit of orange on top of its head with crimson eyes just right in front of them. Link just stands there with his mouth open unable to say anything "_What? It can't be. Loftwings can't land of the Surface, they never could." _ Link thinks to himself.

While Ghirahim's eyes widen by the sight of it, the Loftwing put its beak on Ghirahim's shoulder and squawks. The Demon Lord slowly reaches out his hand and hugs the Loftwing.

The hero stands there and examines the Loftwing in front of him before he notices that it looks like someone. "Ghirahim, don't you think that it looks like someone?"

Ghirahim's eye widen further and looks up at the Loftwing then he smiles "Of course, it looks like my...Master..."Link then remembered that X mark, those crimson eyes and that orange tip. It all looks like Demise. The Loftwing squawks like it is demanding to be named. Ghirahim then strokes it and whisper his name to it. "Demise, that is your name."Demise then squawks happily and rubs its beak on Ghirahim's shoulder. Link rubs his eyes and asks himself if he is imagining things. If he didn't know any better, he would have sworn that he saw a tears sliding down from the Demon Lord's eyes. After a few minutes of silence, the Demon Lord coughs and turn to Link. "Shall we go back to that floating island of yours?"

Link just smiles and nod.

Demise then lowers himself down for them to ride on his back. After they climb on its back, it take off and flies skyward, increasing its speed as it gets higher.

They close their eyes shuts as they past through the clouds, opening them after they past through the clouds. Link then realizes that he has been hugging Ghirahim tightly for the whole time. The hero blushes but doesn't want to let go because of his fear of falling. At least, that's what he told himself. As he did that, Ghirahim notices and chuckles.

"_Partners huh... guess I will give it a try... right Demise?_" He says in his mind while petting its X mark.


End file.
